Someone like you
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A story for the man I love.


Characters : Andy and Faye.

Song : Someone like you - By Adele.

Authors note ; this story is for **you**.

You know who you are.

Characters are from Cowboy Bebop, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em>I heard that you're settled down<em>

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

I lit the cigarette, taking a drag from it and watching the smoke from the end expel into the air.

I was standing outside of a bar on a planet, I had forgotten which one. Love tends to do that to you. You could be the most sane person in the world, but as soon as you fall into loves snare..it makes you crazy.

I ran my finger over the button on my lighter, the small flame coming up and I stared at it. My eyes glassy, and empty. It reminded me of you. The passion I had witnessed in your eyes was as strong as this little flame fighting to stay alive in the cold breeze that wound around me like a blanket. I smiled slightly but it was fake. I had tried to be strong, tried being the keyword. You had left a day ago, but it felt like centuries.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

We had been together since we met. Constant late night visits, going out for wine, or just for walks. The sleepovers and the love making had become a part of me. It had all wrapped into one bundle, the way love does, and entered my heart. It had been a long time since someone was allowed to enter that and you knew that and yet, you made the perilous journey up my hearts peaks until you found the entrance. I flicked off the lighter and leaned against a wall, the ashes gathering up at the end of my cigarette. I let the whole thing drop, not in the mood to smoke and watched it sizzle out on the cold street. I tugged my jacket around me as another wind blew through, sending the cigarette rolling.

Your face popped into my mind, as it always did. But this time, it was accompanied by a stomach churning heart wrenching pain. I frowned, eyes closing as I leaned there. My nails digging into the wall for support as if I was going to fall. My knees buckled and turned into each other. One phrase still stuck.

**I love you.**

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_Yeah_

_You'd know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

The tears began to fall as my knees hit the pavement. It stung, but I didn't care. Hands coming up to craddle my face as I sobbed. My hands getting soaked as I sat alone in the alley crying..over you.

I hadn't seen you around in a while, so when you had stopped by yesterday I was delighted.

Spike had been in an especiall rotten mood, and Edward super annoying. Jet had taken off so I stayed locked up in my room until you came knocking. You wanted to walk, so we went for a walk after landing.

It was a park, on the same planet I was on now. It had an elegant waterfall, a small one. And the trees were tall and strong.

I admired the scenary as we walked in silence remembering when you used to grasp my hand and we would walk together. But your hand never reached for mine this time.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

I looked to you, and when you looked back I could see someone was gone. It was like looking into an empty shell. I stopped and turned to you.

" Faye? " You said.

" Yeah? "

" I found someone. "

" As in? "

" I'm with a gal. " You went on to explain it more, but I droned out your voice till it was just a buzzing. It felt as if my soul left my body, floated around before taking off to a better place. I snapped back to reality after a few minutes because you began to wave your hand in front of my face.

" Faye! "

I looked to him. He was staring.

" You okay? "

"...No. Not really. "

You went to reach out for my arm, but I shifted back. I felt as lifeless as a doll. I turned from you and just walked. You followed for a while but then gave up, giving me time to myself.

_Nothing compares _

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

My mind raced, I couldn't think I just wanted to fall. So I did, and I cried on the ground for hours. It was night, I must have cried myself to sleep. I shifted, but a thought entered my mind.

**I love you..I always will. But I'm honestly happy for you..even if it kills me.**

I smiled.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_


End file.
